Angron
|-|Primarch Angron= |-|Chaos Angron= |-|Daemon Prince Angron= Summary Angron, sometimes called the Red Angel, and originally as Angronius of Nuceria, Lord of the Red Sand, is the Primarch of the World Eaters. He was the most bloody-handed and savage of the Primarchs, being raised on the brutal world of Nuceria, fighting as a gladiator slave and having his aggression enhanced by surgical implants known as the Butcher's Nails. When Horus began his rebellion, Angron was quick to join in his treachery, but his only true master was the rage and bloodlust within him. He fell to Chaos during the Horus Heresy and was transformed into a Daemon Prince of the Blood God Khorne. He was most recently banished to the Warp after he unleashed the First War of Armageddon upon the Imperium of Man in 474.M41. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, likely 4-B | Likely 4-B, possibly higher | Unknown. At least 2-B Name: Angron, The Red Angel, Angronius of Nuceria, Lord of the Red Sand, Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 years old Classification: Space Marine Primarch of the World Eaters, Daemon Prince of Khorne Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), high resistance to soul manipulation, mind manipulation and magic, immunity to toxins and diseases | Massively increased physical abilities, Resistance to magic, psychic powers, reality warping, and soul attacks, Daemonic aura that can mind attack those within it, Soul Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, Acausality, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Power Nullification, various other daemonic powers. Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, likely Solar System level (One of the absolute strongest Primarchs, Corvus Corax believed him to be able to best any of them in combat with the exception of Horus and possibly Sanguinius). | Likely Solar System level, possibly higher (Much stronger than his previous self due to Khorne's blessings, one of his strongest champions. Superior to lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror. Should be greater in power than beings such as Teturact, who could warp an entire solar system, including the space between planets, and beyond with his influence.). Ignores conventional durability due to the Warp-based property of his weapons | Unknown. At least Multiverse level (One of the most powerful Daemon Primarchs, comparable to Magnus) Speed: At least FTL+ reactions/attack speed (Casually smacked around Khârn while the marine could barely process what was happening) | At least FTL+ | Immeasurable (Beyond the concepts of time, space, or distance) Lifting Strength: Class T+ | At least Class T+ | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, likely Solar System Class | Likely Solar System Class, possibly higher | Unknown Durability: At least Large Planet level, likely Solar System level | Likely Solar System level, possibly higher | Unknown Stamina: Immense | Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended melee range (several metres), Kilometers (several) with ranged attacks | Planetary+ with daemonic aura | Unknown Standard Equipment: Gorefather and Gorechild, Spite's Furnace (Plasma Pistol), Custom made Power Armor, Butcher's Nails | Black Blade (Daemonic Sword), Collar of Khorne Intelligence: Competent military strategist and gladiator Weaknesses: Lacks any emotion beyond rage, spite, and anger due to the Butcher's Nails in the back of his head (Increases his aggression to dangerous levels) | Cannot manifest his full power outside the Warp | None notable Key: Primarch | Daemon Prince | In the Warp Gallery DaemonAngron.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Demons Category:Berserkers Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Male Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Leaders Category:Axe Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Hax Category:Sword Users Category:Traitors Category:Tragic Characters Category:Warriors Category:Armored Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Gladiators Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Primarchs Category:Tier 2 Category:Humans Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Acausal Characters